Does Kagome love Sesshoumaru not Inu Yasha
by unijumper
Summary: I'm sorry I had to restart the stroy it's alot better this time to. My other story got lost.
1. Before Time

*Hello, I'm starting everything over again. The story is going to be the same. There will be longer chapters and less gammar errors. I have been have problems so sorry it took a while to update.  
  
Disclaimer- blah blah I don't own Inu Yasha, so please I beg you, get over it.  
  
A long time ago before demons existed there sat an old wrinkle lady in a rocking chair. She was was not just an old wrinkled lady, she was a goddess that madeup the future better for people. Her name Future Better. She knew that a demon lord named Sesshoumaru shall be the greatest warrior and a lord in all of history. But the problem was that he was mean and hated humans. His heart, while his heart was as cold as ice can be. And aftered he died since he took no mat his kingdom was destroyed and all of his people were killed in such a way that anybody who speaks of it is cursed. Future Better knew what must be done to help this poor warrior and lord but it was easier said than said done. For his prefect mate that would help him through all of this was in a different time zone and space. Her name was Kagome and even in her time zone war would start up and kill her, her family destroyed by the evil would not be there to protect her. Her life is said better in a poem she wrote:  
  
THE VICTIM OF WAR  
  
As I look into a candle flame   
  
I see my life flash back  
  
I'm in a sad world for what they do  
  
They murder my parents  
  
They murder poor people  
  
I am a victim of war  
  
But no ones cares  
  
It is sad for me to say but she was right, it is sad that nobody cares for anybody but them self. Her world would have killed its self but they day it inhabits were to die some people changed and decide it was time to have world peace. But enough about the peom and what her life would have been for I have changed the future once more and let us hope it shall be different.  
  
Unijumper  
  
That's not the actual chapter it I guess was just part of the story that will play a bigger part in it. I'm not 100% sure though but most likely.  
  
If you want the rest of the poem please write to me at unijumper@prodigy.net.  
  
See ya  
  
P.S. Silver Hawk 15 is my friend but her true name is silver hawk or says Dark Star(me) 


	2. Kagomes Future Part 1

Chapter One:  
  
Kagome's Future PART 1  
  
Kagome knew that her time was running out. Inu Yasha was being really strange by wondering out at night and coming back all bloody. She had a feeling that a war was going on but Inu Yasha would not let her leave her spot no mater how many times she sat him. Inu Yasha didn't even want to go shard hunting all he wanted to do was fight during the night. As for Kagome if anybody looked upon her all they saw was a dirty young women sitting on a rock staring into space like she was under a spell. All kagome had in mind was how to escape from this terror Inu Yasha was putting on her but she didn't know how to escape.  
  
"INU YASHA FIGHT ME NOW TO THE DEATH!"  
  
With thi Kagome's head jerked up in suprise in hearing Lord Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"Yes my lordy brother I shall fight you untel you die for Kikyo's sake." with thi Inu Yasha pulled out his sword out of it's holder.  
  
As soon as Kagome hread what Inu Yasha said she made a descion that would change her forever. She would go with Lord Sesshoumaru no matter what happened. With this Kagome stood up on the flat rock.  
  
"INU YASHA STOP!"  
  
Inu Yasha in his swing and Sesshoumaru nailed him in his arm with his poison claws.  
  
"How could you betray me Inu Yasha" asked Kagome.  
  
"I did not betray you wench you don't even belong here." answered Inu Yasha as he tried to take anthor swing at Sesshoumaru but failed when Sesshoumaru jumped backwards.  
  
Kagome did know that Inu Yasha was right when he told her that she did not belong here. For she came from the future and have been traveling back and forth for many years until last summer when her family died in a car crash. She lived her since then just for Inu Yasha and her friends. Even after her friends disappered she stayed just for him. Matter factly she would of killed herself if not for Inu Yasha cause she loved him dearly but now it did not matter.  
  
"Ya know Inu Yasha ya did betray me and I hate being betrayed."  
  
"Wow, Inu Yasha looks like your mate is pissed at you." replyed Sesshoumaru as he took a swing at Inu Yasha with his poison claws nailing him straight in the stomach.  
  
"I AIN'T HAS MATE AND I SHALL BE NOBODY'S MATE."  
  
"Yes you are my mate Kagome or shall I say future mate."growled Inu Yasha as he started walking towards Kagome forgetting Sesshoumaru.  
  
********************what shall happen next**********************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of this so far. Also tell me if you think Inu Yasha should die or not.  
  
D.S is better than S.H.  
  
UNIJUMPER 


	3. thankyou

Thank you for the reviews so far!!  
  
I have the second part to the first chapter writen I just got to get it typed up.  
  
It might be a while because I have a 5 page essay. But I will try to get it posted in the next few days.  
  
And let me tell you the second part of the chapter is really good to.   
  
I would like to thank these two people for reviewing the story so far.  
  
darkdemongurl  
  
KayChan29  
  
I must get working on my 5 page essay. So good bye for now.  
  
UNIJUMPER 


	4. Kagomes Future Part 2

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a lot of school work and stuff. I have the chapter all planed out I just got to get the time to type it up. But I'm also holding my story hostage until my friend returns my FF7 game. The next chapter is going to be in sesshoumarus point of view of the battle between Kagome and Inu Yasha. I will give you just a little bit of the chapter however, but keep it a secret.  
  
Kagome's Future Part 2  
  
Sess POV  
  
I watched as Inu Yasha walked away form me and started to tell Kagome that she was his mate. Which I might add I found that pretty odd because wouldn't they know that they were mates or not. All I came here to do was kill Inu Yasha hoping to weaken Narku's army that has been destroying my castle much to my dislike. Even I the great lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands can not take on all of Narku's army at once. I slowly started to turn my attentions back to what seem to be a fight between Inu Yasha and Kagome.............................  
  
The rest of the chapter is being held hostage. I'm sorry but I must get my game back cause I have anther friend who is driving me crazy about it and I can't write my poems and fic between the two.  
  
Unijumper   
  
I'm so sorry please don't get angry. I just can't think and I want my fic to be good. 


End file.
